Opposites Attract
by Ganondorfs Mistress
Summary: this is my first fanfic i ever posted. in short its a one shot right now of SheikxGanon. and yes sheik is a girl. so RR plz. hey dont like dont read and i dont own super smash bros melee or brawl. i play the games


ShiekxGanon

SheikxGanon

In the game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl there is a world that no one knows exists. It is a different world for every game system. Ever wonder where the characters go when you aren't playing? They all go back to a house that is separated by what games the characters have been in. For example all the Mario characters are located near each other, same with the Pokemon characters.

"Time now for another fight! Ganondorf and Sheik you are teamed up against Ike and Samus!" came the voice over the loudspeakers located all throughout the huge house. "Ganondorf and Sheik are the blue team and Ike and Samus are the red team. Go now to stage Pirate Ship."

Ganondorf came out of his room located next to Sheiks and looked over at her.

"I can't believe they keep teaming us up. What is wrong with them? Were supposed to hate each other." Ganon huffed.

"Well at least it gives me a chance to get away from Link and Toon Link. It was bad enough having one constantly bugging me in the others games. Now I have 2 of them on me!" Sheik exclaimed. Ganon laughed quietly at her predicament and earned himself an elbow in the ribs. He was about to tease her even more when the loudspeaker went off again telling them to go to the level now. They teleported off to begin the fight. Sheik and Ganondorf already had a plan since they had been called to fight beside each other many times by now. At first Sheik wanted nothing to do with him until she saw he was actually a very valuable ally. She could only do quick attacks to rack up the damage but could never really get enough power to make them fly off the edge. That's where Ganondorfs usefulness came in. He could easily send them spiraling off the stage, all he needed was someone to hold them still a moment. After that realization and a few awkward conversations they finally agreed to at least be friendly during team battles.

But Sheik came to admire him more and more as the days went by. His power was just astounding and left Sheik craving something she didn't know. She loved watching him fight and see him so… alive. His body moved very well despite his bulky armor and large frame. His eyes would glow with a feral wildness that made Sheik fight harder and faster wanting him to… to… she didn't quite know. Right now they were demolishing Ike and Samus in a 2-minute battle.

"Game!" again came the loudspeaker to let them know the match had ended. "And the winner is… Blue Team!" they did their poses for the people watching them until they finally tuned off the game. They walked back to their rooms in comfortable silence as they always did but this time they passed Ike and Samus but without her suit and Ike's arm was around her waist.

"Hey good for you two it's about time you hooked up." Sheik waved and gave them each a hug and wished them luck. The two continued to their rooms until Sheik stopped and grabbed Ganons arm. She blushed a bit behind her mask at the contact and let her hand drop as he turned to face her with a confused look. She looked around a bit nervously before just coming out with it.

"Ganon I have a favor to ask of you. Um it's just… well you know how both of the Links are always constantly bugging me." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow to show he was at least listening but said nothing. "I was kind of wondering if you could come in my room to guard me tonight because they never let me get any sleep. My gosh their so annoying." She looked down at the floor waiting for the rejection she knew was coming but she had to at least try. She looked up in surprise when she heard a deep chuckle from him and an "of course I will". She squealed in delight and jumped up to give him a quick hug. He laughed and spun her around a bit until he settled her feet on the floor and just stood embracing each other. He was enjoying just being able to be this close to her when he heard one of the most annoying voices ever ruin the moment. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"SHEIK!! Did you win? How did you do? Oh my gosh you have to come and tell me all about it." All this was said as Link ran down the hall and grabbed her hand to pull her to his room. Ganon saw this and remembered what she had said as she gave him a pleading look. Ganon placed his hand gently but firmly on Links shoulder. He turned to realize that Ganon was there and had placed his hand on him… what? Link had been to excited about Sheik he had failed to notice the enormous tank of power known as Ganondorf looking slightly pissed off.

"What do you want Ganondorf?" he spat the name out with hate.

"I believe that Sheik here is tired from her battle and I am to escort her to her room and see that she gets the proper rest. And I will keep anyone from who tries to stop her from getting her well deserved sleep." He said it politely but gave Links arm a good squeeze to show he wasn't kidding. Link looked confused but turned to Sheik. She nodded her head and he gave her a hurt look before he pulled away from Ganons grip and walked briskly down the hall. Sheik sighed and gave Ganon a smile that he couldn't see behind the mask but he could see the relief in her eyes.

They got to their doors and were just about to enter when Toon Link came bounding out of his door screaming at the top of his lungs about how cool Sheik was and how he wanted to marry her when he grew up. Which would never happen because he was Toon Link… he's not getting any bigger. The little tyke irked Ganons last nerve and he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him back in his room and slammed the door closed as he rushed inside Sheiks room. He rested against the door to keep it tightly closed in case Toon Link tried to get in. He was listening for pounding on the door when he heard Sheik burst into a fit of giggles. She was on the floor holding her stomach as she laughed. Ganon looked at her curiously but was really enjoying her laugh. It was so beautiful and contagious he had to chuckle a bit himself though he had no idea what she was laughing at. She finally stopped laughing and wiped away the tears from her crimson eyes.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone just THROW Toon Link! It looked like you just threw a doll and not a person." She giggled again. This time Ganondorf laughed. It was deep and quite attractive. Sheik wanted to hear more of it. Why didn't he laugh more? She would have to work to make him laugh. She knew she would because as soon as it ended she wanted to hear it again.

"Feel free to look around. I have to go take a shower after that fight. Man they fight dirty and rough." She laughed as she walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Dirty and rough eh, thought Ganondorf. He filed that thought away as he inspected her room. It wasn't as girly as he thought it would be. In fact it was quite the opposite. Dragons, mystical creatures and weapons decorated the whole room. Her bed was against the far wall with nightstands on each side. A large canvas covered the bed in midnight blue but was pulled together at the foot of the bed and sides to be able to get in. Her sheets of course consisted of dragons and her pillows looked very soft and were the same blue as the canvas. He could hear the shower water running and her soft humming. He decided to make himself comfortable because he had heard girls take very long showers. He removed his jewelry and headpiece to let his hair down. He set it all on a nightstand and sat down on the bed. He let out a loud sigh as he realized just how comfortable her bed was. He decided to dispose of his armor and placed it beside the bed and laid down in just a dark tight fitting shirt and loose clothe pants. He soon drifted off into a light doze.

Sheik emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans. She had left her mask off. She felt no need to hide from him though she was a bit nervous. She looked around her room for him but felt her breath catch as she saw him on her bed, hair all tousled and free. The tight shirt showing his well formed muscles and just how large he was without the armor. She walked over to him and let her gaze wander over his body. He was very large compared to most people but that didn't take anything away from his attractiveness, in fact it made him more appealing to know that he would be able to defeat just about anyone. Especially Link. She didn't know why Link always won in the others games when it was very clear Ganondorf was the stronger of the 2. Ah well, she thought, at least in here he can beat Link. She figured she should get some sleep so she crawled in the other side of the bed but couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. The thought of Ganondorf being so close and in her bed made her long for something. She had come to realize she craved something from him some time ago. When they had finally fought beside each other and not against each other. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at him again. His chest rose and fell slowly to show he was sleeping peacefully.

She reached a hand over him to turn the lamp on the nightstand off when his hand snatched her wrist. She gasped as he rolled over, pinning her to the bed as he grabbed her other wrist and trapped them above her head. His eyes pierced into hers with an emotion she couldn't place. His eyes slowly moved from her face, down her body and back up again. She felt her body heat up as he studied her. She thought it was embarrassment because she never really let anyone see her like this. Meanwhile Ganondorf was marveling at just how beautiful she was. Her face was the most gorgeous he had ever seen. Her breasts were now larger since they were not taped down and just the right size for a handful. He could see her flat stomach and how her arms were not petite but showed muscle when she flexed them in his grip. He was finding it very hard not to ravish her and make her, his own.

He leaned down so he was close to her face and his hair acted as a fiery red curtain.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. She stared at him a moment longer before slowly nodding her head. He gave her a smile before slowly closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened a second until she gave herself to the feeling and let her eyes drift closed. She had expected his lips to be hard and dry, but they were surprisingly soft. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She gasped which gave him the perfect chance to slip his tongue in and explore her sweet mouth. He ran over her teeth and moved against her own as she moaned into his mouth at the new feeling. He stopped but she wanted more. She pushed her own tongue into his mouth and flicked at his sharp canines. He growled slightly at the little contact and felt her squirm beneath him. He pulled back to stare into her scarlet eyes. He pushed a still damp lock of hair away and caressed her face.

"Sheik before we go any further. I just want you to know that I've fallen in love with you and I want you to be mine but. I need to know if you love me too." He gazed at her with hope fading from his eyes every second that went past. He let go of her arms and turned his face away. She placed a hand on his face and made him look at her.

"I'm not sure if it is love but I feel complete when you're with me. But when your gone I feel empty and my heart hurts. I want to punch every girl in the face who even looks at you. But right now it feels as though my heart is going to burst and fire is running through my veins."

He smiled at her again. "Yes Sheik I believe that is love. So you also get jealous huh?"

Sheik blushed as he teased her. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's take care of your lust problem now though. But only if you want it."

"I trust you Ganon. Please I want to feel more." She moved against him at the last part and moaned. He grabbed her hips from moving again.

"Now, now little one. Let me do the work and I will make sure it feels really good." She nodded her head in consent. He kissed her again as his hands wandered her sides feeling her curves. His lips moved down her neck and bit her at the juncture between neck and shoulder. She whimpered at the feeling coursing through her body. How are just the little kisses making her feel so good? He pulled up the hem of her shirt a bit and looked into her lust clouded eyes. She nodded again and sat up a bit and lifted her arms as he pulled off her shirt. He kissed down her chest and over her lacy black bra. Over her stomach and looked up again when he reached her pants.

She smiled down at him and he grinned back showing off his canines making her body flare in pleasure again. He slipped off her pants, marveling at how perfectly shaped her legs were. He wanted them wrapped around him pulling him in deeper. He growled at the thought. He traced a finger over the matching underwear and down her leg. He kissed up her thighs, belly, chest and back up to her lips.

She could barely think as he kissed her body and made her want him more and more. She realized now what she wanted. And she wanted it now. She pushed his chest and pulled off his shirt to show his dark tanned skin and perfectly toned chest and abs. She dragged her hands over his body and leaned closer to kiss his neck. He tilted his head back to give more access as she licked and left love bites. She moved down his chest until his small trail of hair disappeared beneath his pants. There was a large bulge in his pants and she actually knew what it was. She smiled up at him as she let her hands play along it. He closed his eyes and his breathing quickened as her feather light touches sent jolts of pleasure through him. If this was how it felt with it covered he could only imagine how it would feel against his skin. He could feel himself getting closer and he grabbed her hands. She looked up at him confused.

"Not now little one. Despite how much I like that tonight is all about you." He remarked with his even deeper lust filled voice. It made her want him even more.

"Ganondorf." He looked into her blazing eyes. "I want you now. Make me yours." He growled as he again pinned her arms above her head and nuzzled her neck.

"As you wish my dear." He whispered huskily. She shivered as he kissed down her chest again but he reached behind her with his free hand and unhooked her bra. He threw it across the room and let his hand massage one as his mouth attacked the other. She moaned at the contact. She could feel a heat building inside her with each swipe of his tongue over her nipple. She pushed her chest up closer to him wanting to feel more of the delicious feeling burning through her at his every touch. His hand played over her stomach before slipping off her lace panties. He slowly traced over her small triangle of hair before teasing the small bundle of nerves. Her back arched as she moaned his name at the even more powerful pleasure that made her body start trembling. Hearing his name like that was so erotic he wanted her to do it more. He wanted to make her scream his name in ecstasy as she came. He slipped 2 fingers inside and heard a whimper mixed with a breathy plea.

"Are you sure Sheik? I don't want to hurt you." The tenderness in his voice was apparent and he seemed even a little afraid. She opened her eyes to see concern in the usually cold feral eyes. She nodded at him as she reached for the tie on his pants. He stopped her though because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if she touched him again with her soft hands. He pulled down his pants and boxers to show off a rather large erection. Sheik gasped, how was that going to fit in her?

"Oh it will my love. Don't worry I will make it as painless as I can." He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him all the way in, surprising him. She cried out in pain as tears sprang into her eyes. He made soft comforting noises as he kissed the tears away and teased her small bud of flesh to try and make the pain go away. It felt like she was being torn apart when he first entered her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. He tried his best to make the pain go away and it slowly was and being replaced with a full feeling and shivers of electricity whenever either of them shifted a bit. She moved a bit and gave a breathy moan as she felt the jolt of pleasure race through her. He grabbed her hips to keep himself from losing control and leaned down by her neck.

"Do you want this?" he murmured against her skin. His muscles tensed as he held himself back thinking she would not want to continue. It came as a surprise to him when she moaned "Oh yes Ganondorf. Please I need you now!" All worry drained out of him as he slowly began to thrust into her willing body. Her tight hotness was getting to be too much and he knew he couldn't hold out long. He sped up the pace as she moaned and whimpered at every long deep thrust. The heat was getting out of control in her body and she knew something was nearing and she wanted to reach it fast. He growled as she panted "Harder, faster" and complied. Pounding into her faster and further in. He leant down to her exposed neck to leave his mark as she moaned even louder at the mix of pleasure and pain. He now grunted each time he entered her and felt himself close to the edge. She screamed out his name as he hit somewhere deep inside her and her vision exploded as her body became weightless. Ganondorf moaned out her name as he felt her walls tighten around him and he came deep inside her. He kept going until he came down from his high and laid down beside her stroking her sweat covered face and pushing strands of hair out of the way.

Her eyes fluttered open after a few minutes as she looked at him with satisfied eyes. She smiled and curled up against his strong body. She felt safe in his arms as they wrapped around her small form.

"Thank you Ganondorf. I love you and always will." She gave him a slow smile like a cat as some rather bad thoughts raced through her head. Wow, she thought, I think I'm ready for another round. This was when she realized she would always be a sexaholic when it came to Ganondorf.

He gave her a caring smile and kissed her lips before replying, "I love you too and you're welcome. I'm glad that you shared this with me and trusted me enough."

"Of course I trust you. I knew you would never hurt me on purpose. Link on the other hand… well he just seems kind of fanatical and who knows what he would do if he had a chance to take advantage of me." She sighed. Ganon felt anger boil inside of him at the thought of the so-called hero hurting HIS Sheik. But he let it go for now to just enjoy the after glow of their love. He was going to slip off into sleep when he felt weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Sheik looking down at him with mischief in her eyes and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You know Ganon. We are both really dirty after that and plus you never did clean up after that battle." His eyes widened at what she was implying as she moved suggestively against him before bounding off into the bathroom laughing. He grinned as he chased his little sexy ninja into the shower. It was going to be a long and tiring day, he thought, but it was completely worth it.


End file.
